সেক্স এন্ড লুসিয়া
সেক্স এন্ড লুসিয়ার পরিচালক হুলিও মেদেম। তার সিনেমার প্রধান বৈশিষ্ট্য থাকে নন-লিনিয়ার প্লট এবং চরিত্রগুলোর মানসিক জটিলতা। thumb|300px|সিনেমার প্লটে একটি গর্ত আছে এবং গল্পটি শেষ হয়ে আবার শুরু হয় এখনও আমি সেক্স এন্ড লুসিয়ার কাহিনী পুরো বুঝতে পারিনি। একবার দেখে সেটা সম্ভবও নয়। কিন্তু প্রতিটি দৃশ্য এতো প্রভাব বিস্তারকারী ছিল যে সিনেমাটি নিয়ে না ভেবে পারা যায় না। সিনেমা দর্শককে আরও আচ্ছন্ন করে রাখে প্রগাঢ় সেক্স এর দৃশ্যগুলোর কারণে। সবকিছুই খুব খোলামেলা এবং গাঢ়ভাবে দেখানো হয়। সেক্স অবশ্যই এই সিনেমার একটি আবশ্যকীয় অঙ্গ। হিচককের সিনেমায় যেমন চরিত্রগুলোর কোন মানসিক অসুস্থতা সিনেমার প্লট নির্মাণে ব্যবহৃত হতো এখানে ঠিক তেমনি চরিত্রগুলোর উদ্যাম যৌনতা প্লট নির্মাণে কাজে লাগানো হয়েছে। কথা শুরুর আগে কাহিনীর একটি রূপরেখা এঁকে দেয়া যাক। সিনেমা শুরু হয় লুসিয়াকে (পাজ ভেগা) দিয়ে। সে ফোনে তার হতাশ বয়ফ্রেন্ড লোরেনজোর সাথে কথা বলছে। উদ্বিগ্ন হয়ে সে বাসায় ফিরে দেখে লোরেনজো নেই। অনেক খুঁজেও তাকে পাওয়া যায় না। এক সময় সে পুলিশের ফোন পায় এবং একটি সুইসাইড নোট আবিষ্কার করে। সবচেয়ে খারাপটা ভেবে সে এ ব্যাপারে আর কোন খোঁজ খবর করে না। বয়ফ্রেন্ডের শেষ খোঁজ না নিয়েই সে নতুন করে সবকিছু শুরুর জন্য একটি নির্জন দ্বীপে চলে যায়, যে দ্বীপের কথা লোরেনজো অনেক বলতো। এ মুহূর্তেই ক্যামেরা চলে যায় ৬ বছর অতীতে- লোরেনজো এলেনা নামে একটি মেয়ের সাথে এই দ্বীপের পাশেই সমুদ্রে উদ্যাম সঙ্গমে মত্য। পানির নিচে এবং উপরে নিপুণ এবং গাঢ়ভাবে সেক্সটুকু দেখানো হয়। সেক্সের পর তারা আর কোনদিন দেখা না করার কথা ভেবে আলাদা হয়ে যায়। কিন্তু এলেনা গর্ভবতী হয়ে যাওয়ায় লোরেনজোর খোঁজে মাদ্রিদে চলে আসে। এদিকে মাদ্রিদে এক রেস্তোরাঁয় লোরেনজো এজেন্টের সাথে তার রাইটার্স ব্লক নিয়ে কথা বলছে। ব্লকের কারণে সে উপন্যাসটি এগোতে পারছে না। এমন সময় লুসিয়ে এসে তাকে বলে যে তার প্রথম উপন্যাস পরেই সে তার গভীর প্রেমে পড়ে গেছে। আর কিছু বলতে হয় না। দুজনেই বুঝে নেয় সবকিছু। লুসিয়া লোরেনজোর এপার্টমেন্টে বাস শুরু করে। দুজনের প্রথম দেখার রাত থেকে শুরু করে বেশ কয়েক বারই তাদের সেক্স খুব নগ্ন কিন্তু সুন্দরভাবে দেখানো হয়। ভোরে উঠে লুসিয়া স্নান করে লোরেনজোর মুখের দুই পাশে দুই পা দিয়ে তাকে নিজের যোনীদ্বারের নাগাল করে দেয়। লোরেনজোর জিভ লুসিয়ার স্তনবৃন্ত ও যোনীদ্বার ছুঁয়ে যায় যার সবকিছুই সিনেমায় স্লো মোশনে দেখানো হয়। এখান থেকেই সিনেমার চরিত্রগুলোর বর্তমান, অতীত, ভবিষ্যৎ এবং লোরেনজোর উপন্যাসের চরিত্রগুলোর জীবন একে অপরের সাথে জটিলভাবে জড়িয়ে যায়। লুসিয়ার সাথে লোরেনজোর সম্পর্ক গভীর হতে থাকে। লোরেনজো জানতে পারে এলেনার গর্ভে তার একটি মেয়ে হয়েছে যারা মাদ্রিদেই থাকে। সে মাঝেমাঝে স্কুলে গিয়ে মেয়েটিকে দেখে। এভাবে মেয়ের বেবিসিটার বেলেন এর সাথে পরিচয় হয় তার। তারা একে অপরকে সিডিউস করে। এ কাহিনী সে তার উপন্যাসে যোগ করে। একদিন বেলেন লোরেনজোকে বাড়ি নিয়ে আসে, গল্প বলে মেয়েটিকে ঘুম পাড়িয়ে দেয়ার পর তারা সেক্স শুরু করে। কিন্তু মেয়েটির ঘুম ভেঙে যাওয়ায় সে তাদের দরজায় কড়া নাড়ে। লোরেনজো আর বেলেনেরই সামনেই অকস্মাৎ বাড়ির পোষা কুকুর মেয়েটিকে মেরে ফেলে। লোরেনজো প্রচণ্ড হতাশায় ভুগে পালিয়ে যায়। সব ঘটনাই লিখে যায় তার উপন্যাসে। লুসিয়া উপন্যাস পড়ে ভাবে, এ কেবলই গল্প। বর্তমানে আবার দেখা যায় সেই দ্বীপ। লুসিয়ার সাথৈ পরিচয় হয় স্কুবা ডাইভার কার্লোসের যার মাধ্যমে সে একটি হোটেলে রুম পায়। হোটেলটি মালিক এবং পরিচালক এলেনা যার সাথে লোরেনজোর সেক্সের মাধ্যমে গল্পের সূচনা হয়েছিল। একটি রুম ভাড়া করে লুসিয়া থাকতে শুরু করে। এলেনা নির্জন দ্বীপে বসে তার বিষন্নতার সাথে যুদ্ধ করে, লুসিয়া থাকে খুব কাঁছেই- তার উদ্দেশ্যও খুব আলাদা নয়। এখানেও সেক্সের মাধ্যমে জটিলতা সরলতর করার চেষ্টা করে হুলিও মেদেম। দ্বীপের সৈকতে নগ্ন লুসিয়াকে দেখতে পাই আমরা, একই স্থানে দেখতে পাই নগ্ন কার্লোসকে। ভেজা বালুমাখা কার্লোস আমন্ত্রণ জানায় লুসিয়াকে। দুজনের দেহই বালুময়। লুসিয়াকে দেখা যায় কার্লোসের শিশ্নে হাত রাখতে। এর মাধ্যমে মেদেম একটি বালুমাখা শিশ্নও প্রদর্শন করে ছাড়েন সেক্স এন্ড লুসিয়ায়। দ্বীপটি আসলে পুরো সিনেমার ভারকেন্দ্র হিসেবে কাজ করেছে। দ্বীপে একটি গুহা আছে যা লুসিয়া এবং এলেনা দুজনই দেখে। গুহাটি ঠিক সিনেমার গর্তের মত। মেদেম বলে দিয়েছেন যে সিনেমার প্লটে গর্ত আছে, "it has a hole in the middle and then starts over again". শেষ হওয়ার পরও চরিত্রগুলোর কাছে এতোগুলো বিকল্প সমাপ্তি থাকে যে দর্শকরাও দিশাহারা হয়ে পড়ে। তারা ভাবে সিনেমা বোধহয় শেষ হয়নি। সিনেমা ঠিকই শেষ হয়েছে- একটি সমাপ্তি নয় বরং অসংখ্য সমাপ্তির মাধ্যমে। বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০১ বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইরটিক বিষয়শ্রেণী:রোমান্টিক ড্রামা বিষয়শ্রেণী:ননলিনিয়ার প্লট বিষয়শ্রেণী:এস্পানোল বিষয়শ্রেণী:হুলিও মেদেম